1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a membrane spring clutch of the pulled type, which clutch includes a clutch housing. The clutch housing is fastened to a flywheel, which flywheel has a friction surface to rotate with the flywheel around an axis of rotation. The clutch has an application plate, which application plate is mounted in the clutch housing non-rotationally, but so that it can move axially. There is also a clutch plate between the application plate and the flywheel, which clutch plate includes friction linings. The clutch further includes a membrane spring to generate the application force. The membrane spring is braced with its outside diameter on the clutch housing, and an intermediate diameter of the membrane spring is on the application plate. The membrane spring has flexible tabs pointing radially inward for engaging a clutch disengagement system. The clutch also has a mechanism to make an automatic adjustment for wear of the friction linings.
2. Background Information
A membrane spring clutch of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application P 43 06 688.